


Sudden proximity

by Spiegelverkehrt (therobbersdaughter)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Qui-Gons secret hot chocolate, Shortly after TPM, The boys are finally getting their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobbersdaughter/pseuds/Spiegelverkehrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin still have to learn to trust each other. When Anakin has a really bad day, Obi-Wan finally takes the initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I had the idea and started typing everything up and suddenly it's 4 am. Oops. Well, there are probably many logic errors, but I had to get this thing out. Also, please keep in mind that I'm not native in English. There are probably far too many commas!!! I hope everything is fine but you never know.
> 
> I hope you like it!:)

"Here, eat up. You have to hurry."  
Obi-Wan placed a bowl in front of him, with quite bland looking breakfast. In the few weeks here in the temple Anakin learned that he actually missed something, besides his mother, from Tatooine: the food.  
Of course he and his mother didn't have any exotic food, but even the simplest meals tasted much better than the food here.  
So now he picked at his breakfast and managed to gulp some bites down.  
Anakin looked up from the now half-empty bowl to watch his Master. Obi-Wan looked tired, just like he did in the past few weeks. Of course Anakin knew that Obi-Wan didn't sleep enough, after all he could hear him at night, because he also didn't sleep well. The coruscanti nights were just too bright, the apartment too quiet and he missed his mother too much. But Obi-Wan missed his former Master probably much more than Anakin missed his mother. At least she was still alive. This is why he decided to cheer him up.  
"Have I already told you what we learned in my mathematics class yesterday? I just thought "Wizard" because I couldn't possibly imagi-".  
"Wait. Why won't you tell me this evening? You have to hurry, if you want to get to class on time."  
"I....okay."  
A bit disappointed he stood up and looked for his bag, when he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan thrusted his bag into his hand.  
"I already packed something to eat for you. After all you're coming back late, right?"  
Anakin could only nod. He took the bag and headed for the door.  
"Have a nice day, Master."

Anakin sat right in the first row in the class room. Because he started late, the teachers wanted to keep an eye on him, so he could catch up with the others. But because of that he felt even more isolated. He already was the new kid and now he was the special.  
His mood was pretty bad today. Of course Obi-Wan didn't have time for him, like always. Besides that he was unbelievable tired and he was already scared for class.  
Math was pretty easy for him, just like physics. But the rest? It was kriffing hard. Not in material, but in language. Learning to read and write basic wasn't coming naturally to him, so he still had problems and he couldn't ask Obi-Wan, because he had so much in his plate and he didn't want to bother him.  
And because of that he didn't finish his homework for his politics class.  
Master Istalme, a chalactan, was the teacher for this class. And she was, unfortunately, one of the teachers who made it their goal to support Anakin in a rather active way.  
Right after she started the class, she instructed her students to pick a partner, so they could compare their homework.  
Anakin had to group with Master Istalme, obviously.  
Immediately Anakin felt guilty.  
Her intelligent eyes looked straight into his ones as she sat down in front of him.  
"What's wrong?", she asked. Her tone was as calm as ever.  
Still, his heart beat loudly and he was afraid.  
"...Sorry, I didn't finish the homework.I didn't have the time. It won't happen again!"  
Master Istalme looked disappointed.  
"You said that the last time. And the time before that. I have to inform your Master."  
"Please don't! I promise it won't happen again!"  
Obi-Wan had been informed of incidents like this before. Unsurprisingly he wasn't amused.  
"...We'll talk about that after class, all right? Why don't you read to me aloud what you already have?"  
Like this was any better. But he knew that he wouldn't get out of this situation now.  
Grudgingly he accepted his fate and revealed his rather inadequate homework.  
Slowly, he started to read. Or at least he tried. The words in front of him weren't really to decipher for him. He knew the letters, but he couldn't make out the words, at least not fast enough. After Anakin stumbled through the first few sentences his teacher interrupted him.  
"Please concentrate. I know you can do better than that."  
She kept her tone neutral, but he knew she was annoyed with him.  
"But I try! It's difficult."  
"Please continue."  
So Anakin started again. He really tried to concentrate more, but he knew he didn't do better. Right now he actually felt like his reading was getting worse! And his frustration only grew more and more. The knot in his stomach was getting bigger and tears formed in his eyes. But he wouldn't cry now! Not because of something like this, he endured so much worse things in his life, he couldn't cry because of this in front of his teacher....Anakin Skywalker didn't cry!  
Except that he felt the first tear drop in exact this moment and his tears wouldn't stop after that.  
Master Istalme was just as shocked as he was.  
"Anakin, wha-?? Why are you crying?"  
He rubbed at his eyes.  
"I-it's just so hard", he started slowly. "I really try! Believe me!"  
Great, now his tears wouldn't stop, in fact there came more and more.  
"Calm down, Anakin. Try reading again."  
A few students sitting nearby looked in his direction by now. He began to blush.  
"But I can't.", he whispered.  
"Of course you can. Just try it."  
Master Istalmes tone was harsh.  
At this point Anakin was beyond frustration. All the emotions he tried to contain the past few weeks threatened to burst out.  
"I already told you that I can't.do.this. Why won't you understand? I.. I'm sorry, but I can't!"  
With that Anakin finally got up and stormed out of the classroom. He didn't actually knew where he ran to, but he ended up in Obi-Wans and his quarters. Mercifully Obi-Wan wasn't at home in this moment. Because he couldn't lock his own room, he stormed into the 'fresher. After he locked the door he sat on the floor, where he finally broke down.  
The proceedings of the weeks following his sudden departure of Tatooine were catching up with him.  
Leaving his mother behind, Qui-Gons death, the new environment, the struggles and the loneliness that sneaked up to him finally overwhelmed him.  
Needless to say, Anakin didn't leave the 'fresher for quite some time.

He didn't know how much time has passed, but some time later he heard the door to their quarters open. Not even a minute later he heard Obi-Wan knocking on the door.  
"Anakin?"  
The a forenamed froze in his movements.  
"Yes?"  
His voice sounded rough from crying.  
"Master Istalme contacted me...what's going on?"  
Even though his Master sounded truly concerned, Anakin wasn't willing to share with him what happened.  
"Nothing!"  
"....Anakin. Please. I'm not mad, I promise."  
Hesitantly Anakin finally opened the door.  
Obi-Wans eyes were filled with concern and fear. When he was finally able to see his Padawan, he knelt down to look Anakin straight into his face.  
Anakin in turn flinched back. Surely his Master must be angry with him for causing such a scene.  
At his reaction his Masters whole face softened.  
"Hey, I wouldn't ever hurt you. You know that, yes?"  
He only nodded shamefaced at that.  
"Come with me.", he said and rose from his kneeling position. He took Anakins hand and tugged him with him into the sitting room and onto the couch.  
"I'll make myself some tea. Do you want something?"  
Still pretty timid, Anakin only shook his head. He felt so ashamed! He should feel lucky to be allowed to learn in school and now he ruined it. Surely, his mother would be bitterly disappointed in him. After all he never had the chance before.  
He was yanked from his thoughts when Obi-Wan put a steaming cup in front of him. It smelled absolutely delicious. He felt the couch dip a bit at the weight of Obi-Wan, who sat right next to him and sipped calmly at his freshly brewed tea.  
Because he didn't want to talk to him, he took the cup into his hands and took a sip.  
"It's hot chocolate, after Qui-Gons secret recipe. He always made some when I was sad."  
This sudden statement made Anakin look up from the cup.  
"It tastes great."  
"I'd hope so.", Obi-Wan laughed.  
Both were silent after that.  
When Obi-Wan finished his tea, he put his cup away and faced Anakin directly.  
"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we must discuss what happened today. Master Istalme contacted me because you were behaved poorly and then left class while crying. I don't know what exactly happened and I need you to tell me. I'm worried about you."  
Anakin felt his face heat up again. He looked anywhere but his Master.  
"It won't happen again..I already told that to Master Istalme. So you don't have to worry over me.."  
"Of course I have to worry over you. You are my padawan. I know I...wasn't around much in the last few weeks. I won't lie to you. It was hard for me to accept my Masters death. And I know that I neglected you. For that I am truly sorry. I hope you know that you are not unimportant to me."  
Obi-Wans tone was gentle and sincere. That much Anakin knew.  
"I heard that you still have trouble with reading and writing basic, am I correct? Why didn't you ask me for help?"  
Anakin hugged his knees to his chest.  
"I dunno...it's just...you were so distracted. And I didn't want to bother you."  
"You don't bother me! Whatever it is, you can always come to me and ask for help or advice."  
"But you were so sad! How could I disturb you with something like that?"  
Anakins exaggerated face made him almost laugh. But only almost because he saw the fears behind it.  
"Your problems are just as important as mine."  
At that Anakins face crumbled. Tears threatened to leave his eyes again.  
"I just wanted to help you, so I didn't want to be a bother!"  
Sighing Obi-Wan hauled Anakin onto his lap. He wasn't sure if he overstepped some boundaries, but he had the feeling that the boy needed the proximity right now.  
"Listen carefully. You are never a bother to me, okay? Apart from that you shouldn't need to help me, Anakin. This is not your job. I already have people that help me. The best way for you to help me is to worry over yourself first, dear one."  
With the sudden proximity to Obi-Wan and the revelation Anakins emotional walls crumbled down and he told Obi-Wan everything.  
Step by step he finally told him of all his problems, ending with the crippling loneliness he felt here in the temple.  
Thoughtful Obi-Wan stroked Anakins back until he calmed down.  
Unfortunately Obi-Wan didn't have much experience with calming down younglings, especially younglings that weren't raised in the temple, but he tried to form a calming force presence and hugged Anakin to himself.  
When he had the feeling that the boy finally felt reassured he spoke again.  
"Tomorrow we're going to start to train your reading and writing abilities. And from now on I expect you to confide to me if something happens, all right?"  
Anakin nodded.  
It was also the time to give Anakin an understanding of the proper handling of attachments, Obi-Wan thought.  
It would make everything easier in the future.  
But now they'd take the day for themselves. Obi-Wan got up.  
"Come on, you will wash your face and after that we will prepare some lunch, yes?"  
Anakins face lit up, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Okay! But I decide what we cook, alright?"

The next day Anakin was back to his old self, to Obi-Wans relief. But the day before still helped their relationship a good bit, as they finally trusted each other.


End file.
